Electronic labeling systems are used all over the world, in particular in large facilities, for displaying information like price and the like for services and items available for customers.
Some known electronic labeling systems comprise an Electronic Shelf Label (ESL) and a shelf edge rail. The shelf edge rail is often permanently mounted onto the shelf, and then the ESL is attached to the shelf edge rail. A problem with most systems available today is that the ESL can be easily removed from the shelf edge rail by anyone, whereas it is desired that the ESL is easy to remove from the shelf edge rail only by a person authorized to do so to avoid the loss of ESLs by theft or vandalism.